


Follow Me Into The Dark

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Speaks Enochian, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dean Speaks Enochian, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Double Agents, Double Penetration, Drinking, Enemies, Enochian, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hitman!AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, lots of tags i cant think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: will be reposting this very soon with alot more content, ocmpletely revamped. hold tight, subsribe! i promise it will be worth it.





	

  
  


Aiming down the sight, Castiel watched heads bob up and down in his crosshairs. He scanned the crowd, searching, his wings twitching as he steadied his suppressed gold etched CS5  on his target. He studied the demon for a moment. Castiel watched as the black tail swung side to side as the demon cockily hit on a pretty little blonde angel behind the counter of a coffee stand. She wouldn't find him as charming with his brains on her face. 

 

Just as his finger traced the trigger of his prized suitcase sniper rifle, Castiel heard gunshots and panic broke out below him. He pulled his eye back from his thermal scope looking around the rooftops. Gravel crunched under his body with his weight shifting. In his sights was chaos. Angels and demons alike running from the mystery shooter. "Damn it", he cursed. The demon, Dean Winchester, nowhere in sight.

……………

 

“Large coffee, little cream little sugar.  Please and thank you, sweetheart.  Maybe write your number on the cup?” Dean smiled and flicked his tail back and forth.  The young angel in front of him was obviously in college and shy.  Probably from a town of angels and not used to seeing demons.  He flashed his black eyes at her and she jumped and quickly turned to get his coffee.

 

Gunshots cut through the peaceful morning air and Dean ducked his head and looked around as all hell broke loose and angels and demons started to take cover.  He took off along the side of the building and found Baby, his ‘67 Chevy Impala. He hopped in the driver’s seat and peeled out to the street before jumping onto the onramp. He kicked it up to 70 when he hit the freeway.  

 

Dean had this sinking feeling that that weapon may have been trained on him. He couldn’t shake it. Like someone staring at him. Eyes drilling into the back of his head. He pulled into his bunker, ready to prepare. He didn’t know what but he knew he had to do it. 

 

Inside his weapons room, Dean stared into the barrel of a shotgun. He had an arsenal laid in front of him lined up evenly. Knives, bullets, guns… and even a pair of brass knuckles with Enochian etched on the face.  _ That’ll give these dicks with wings something to chew on. _

 

“If they want war, I'll give them war.  Dean's eyes flashed black as the anger boiled inside him. His hands, though, remained ever steady as he began to field strip his black Springfield 1911 pistol. He rocked the slide back clearing the chamber and popping out his clip. His calloused fingertips brushed over the barrel bushing, applying pressure to the plug to slide it out and lay it on his clothed table. Cleaning his side arm brought a calmness over Dean; a calm before the storm. He focused his unbridled anger into the mechanics of breaking the gun down. Off came the bushing to lay next to the pin and recoil spring before he moved the slide back, hands knowing exactly what to do.  _ Wasn't the only one with experience _ . With the slide and spring guide rod set with the rest of the components, the barrel slides out with ease, barrel link flat lifted surely from its resting place.

 

Dean cleaned and greased while calculating his next move. He couldn’t be brash with this. He needed finesse. This wasn't some lowly street demon. Someone put a hit on him. Definitely personal. Frame flat against the table, Dean reinserted the barrel feeling the lugs drop into place. He racked the slide, snapping everything together before dry firing. trigger squeezed with white knuckles. He wouldn't be taken for a fool. 

  
  
  


……………….

 

Castiel couldn't take his eyes from his black patent dress shoes as he paced the floor in his boss's office. He was in trouble… he knew what the consequences for a failed hit were but one of this profile? Why did anyone want the handsome demon dead anyways…… _did I just think a demon was handsome?_ Cas shook the thought from his head as he heard the latch of the door click beside him. He took his seat on the client side of the desk. An angel a little taller than Castiel strode past him in a navy suit. The blonde hair was wild for office standards but it framed his face very nicely. He held his face with a calm demeanor. He sat in the large chair behind the desk lacing his fingers together before addressing Cas. “Castiel. It's been a long time since you've been in here. You care to tell me what happened?”

 

I assume you already read the file. “Castiel maintained a blank expression as he waited for Balthazar to speak again. His English accent made him sound proper and pleased, but Cas knew he was angry. His grace radiated negative vibes into the room . “there was someone else firing. Someone who does not know how to properly aim a firearm, seeing as they missed. I would not have.”

 

“Nevertheless, you didn’t finish your assignment. So, I'll give you one more chance. Only because you're my best marksman and I can’t afford to lose you. Please, Castiel. Hit your mark.”

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by tfw_cas. shes wonderful :)


End file.
